Sudah Ditakdirkan Berjodoh
by Hikasya
Summary: Apa benar kalau ada orang yang mirip sekali dengan wajah kita itu adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untuk kita? Apa kamu mempercayai hal itu? Hal itulah dialami oleh Naruto dan Naruko yang tidak sengaja bertemu di restoran kecil di kota Konoha. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Fanfiction one shoot**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Sudah Ditakdirkan Berjodoh**

 **Author: Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Naruko**

 **Note: Jujur, ini adalah pairing yang sangat menantang bagi saya. Soalnya baru kali ini, saya membuat cerita dengan pairing ini. Tapi, atas permintaan reader yang tidak tahu namanya siapa. Ayo, siapa yang meminta request fic Naruto x Naruko. Saya berusaha membuatnya. Datebayoo ... ^^**

 **Cerita ini dibuat pada hari Jumat, 5 September 2015. Pada pukul 12.40 P.M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN BERJODOH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKH, NARU-CHAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU ?!"

Malam yang dingin dan sunyi. Terdengar suara berisik yang memecah kesunyian di sebuah restoran kecil yang berada di dekat pinggir kota Konoha. Restoran itu memiliki lambang pusaran air pada papan nama restoran yang bertuliskan "Uzumaki Ramen".

"Ti-tidak ... Hiks ... A-aku ... Hiks ... M-mau ... Hiks ... Mi-minum la-lagi ...," ujar seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik acak-acakan dengan kedua mata biru meredup bagaikan langit biru yang ditimpa senja kelabu.

Gadis yang berada di hadapan pria ini, hanya mampu sweatdrop di tempat. Melihat ulah pria yang aneh ini.

Coba kamu bayangkan apa yang terjadi? Pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini berlagak seperti orang mabuk. Padahal ia tidak meminum sake ataupun minuman yang beralkohol. Tapi, hanya sebuah JUS JERUK biasa.

Apakah kamu sudah membacanya? JUS JERUK. Paham, kan?

Tidak terbayangkan, sudah berapa banyak jus jeruk ia telan sampai ke perutnya untuk membunuh rasa sakit hatinya pada seseorang. Betapa tidak, si Namikaze tampan yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu dan duduk di kelas 12 SMA. Ia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Hanya karena orang ketiga.

Ayolah, mengapa kamu bisa seperti itu, Namikaze Naruto?

Karena itu, sang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang bernama Uzumaki Karin itu. Dia hanya bisa mendiamkan Naruto dalam keadaan galau yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sangat kasihan melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu terpukul karena patah hati digantung tanpa tali oleh Sakura.

"Huhuhu, aku benar-benar sakit hati dengan yang namanya perempuan. Perempuan itu pembohong. Perempuan itu racun. Perempuan itu menyebalkan semuanya. Perempuan itu ..."

BLETAK!

Kepala Naruto dipukul keras oleh Karin, sang sepupu yang sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat kelakuannya yang aneh.

"Itai, kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku, Karin-nee? Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto heran setengah mati sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur ayam.

"DASAR, JANGAN MENGHINA SEORANG PEREMPUAN. AKU JUGA PEREMPUAN, TAHU. KALAU MAU BERKELUH KESAH, JANGAN DI SINI. KAMU MENGERTI, NARU-CHAN?" bentak Karin menggelegar. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto pakai garpu dari belakang meja panjang, tempat pemesanan ramen. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di bangku tinggi di hadapannya.

Membuat wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari rambut pirangnya.

"Go-gomen, Karin-nee. A-aku mengerti."

"Bagus, jika kamu mengerti. Tapi, jika kamu masih saja berkicau seperti tadi, aku tidak segan-segan mencolok matamu dengan garpu ini."

Ancaman Karin yang benar-benar luar biasa ini, mampu membuat mulut Naruto terkunci. Naruto benar-benar tersudut dan menjadi horror sendiri.

'Gila, Karin-nee memang mirip sekali dengan Kaasan. Apa memang begini sifat keluarga dari keturunan Uzumaki?' pikir Naruto.

Sesaat suasana restoran menjadi hening. Terlihat Karin sedang sibuk mengelap meja. Naruto yang masih saja duduk di dekat meja tempat pemesanan makanan. Naruto menunduk dan masih meminum jus jeruk yang dibuat oleh Karin sendiri.

Saat itu baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tapi, belum ada seorang pun yang singgah ke restoran kecil itu. Biasanya jam seperti ini, restoran tersebut ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Namun, sampai saat ini belum tiada jua tanda-tanda kehidupan yang datang. Mungkin karena musim dingin, orang-orang kota enggan keluar rumah. Lalu beberapa hari ini, terkadang salju turun dengan lebat. Sehingga membuat suasana di luar semakin dingin. Jadi, orang-orang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah untuk menghangatkan diri.

Detak jam dinding berukiran klasik terus bergerak seirama denyut jantung dan uap udara yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu restoran tersebut. Ia kelihatan lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat ia kunjungi tadi.

Seseorang itu memasuki restoran kecil itu. Karin menyadarinya.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Bel pada pintu berbunyi nyaring ketika seorang gadis masuk ke restoran tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat twintail dan berpakaian serba tebal berdiri di dekat pintu.

Karin menurunkan kacamatanya. Ia ternganga habis seperti kuda nil.

"Apa aku bermimpi atau apa ya?" Karin menajamkan matanya."Kenapa ada dua Naru sekarang?"

"Ada apa, Karin-nee?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Karin menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Itu, ada gadis yang mirip sekali denganmu."

"Hah? Mirip denganku?"

Lantas Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Karin. Ia pun kaget setengah mati.

"YA, AMPUUUN!" seru Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya karena melihat gadis yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu tersebut, juga kelihatan syok di tempat. Pasalnya dia melihat ke arah Naruto juga. Tatapan mereka beradu.

SIIING!

Tempat itu hening seketika. Mereka bertiga menjadi patung hidup sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu sadar dari keterpakuannya. Ia pun berdehem keras untuk memecahkan suasana.

"EHEM!"

Suara deheman itu menggema di tempat itu. Membuat Karin dan Naruto sadar dari keterpakuannya.

Lalu gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Permisi...," kata gadis itu seraya melangkah ke arah Naruto dan Karin.

"Selamat datang!" jawab Karin tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kacamatanya."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dengan sikap malu-malu, gadis itu menatap Karin ketika sudah di dekat meja pemesanan.

"A-ano, aku ingin memesan ramen satu porsi."

"Oh, baiklah. Makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?"

"Makan di sini saja."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Silakan duduk di sini. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Iya."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sementara Karin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan gadis itu.

Naruto melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Ia menatap gadis itu tidak berkedip sama sekali.

'Benar, gadis ini mirip sekali denganku. Seperti kembaranku saja,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"A-ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Kamu mirip sekali denganku," jawab Naruto jujur secara langsung. Ia menunjuk tepat ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya sedikit.

"Ya, aku juga kaget," gadis itu tersenyum."Aku mengira aku bertemu dengan kembaranku sendiri. Padahal aku anak tunggal."

"Oh, aku juga anak tunggal."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terus siapa namamu?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

Gadis itu tersentak lagi.

"Lho, nama kita hampir sama juga."

"Hm, hampir sama?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Namaku Aina Naruko."

Giliran Naruto yang tersentak.

"Na-Naruko?"

"Tuhkan, sama, kan?"

Naruko tersenyum. Naruto ternganga sedikit.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung.

"Mungkin kalian sudah berjodoh," tukas Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa semangkuk mie ramen yang hangat. Membuat dua Naru kaget. Naruto dan Naruko melepaskan jabatan masing-masing.

"Eh? Berjodoh?" Naruko sweatdrop di tempat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Karin.

"Apa-apaan sih itu, Karin-nee?" sembur Naruto marah.

BRAAAK!

Semangkuk mie ramen diletakkan oleh Karin di atas meja dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Sukses membuat Naruto dan Naruko kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"Iya, itu benar. Kata orang, kalau kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan kita. Berarti seseorang itu yang akan ditakdirkan menjadi jodoh kita," Karin menunjuk Naruto dan Naruko secara bergantian."Nah, wajah kalian mirip, kan? Coba perhatikan baik-baik. Warna rambut sama. Warna mata sama. Namanya pun hampir sama. Semuanya sama. Jadi, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kalian itu berjodoh."

Naruto dan Naruko pun ternganga lebar mendengarnya. Mereka berdua terpaku di tempat bersama-sama.

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah mengerti?" kata Karin lagi.

Naruto dan Naruko manggut-manggut.

"Ya, kami mengerti," sahut dua Naru kompak.

Membuat Karin tertawa ngakak melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah tertawa, Karin-nee?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hahaha, kalian memang kompak ya. Padahal baru saja berkenalan. Kalian memang cocok sekali jika menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Karena perkataan Karin tadi, sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka pun terpaku di tempat.

Setelah itu, mereka pun saling pandang dan tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam bulan kemudian, di Konoha Senior High School, sekolah di mana Naruto belajar.

Selama enam bulan ini, ternyata Naruko juga masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruko baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha ini. Bahkan dia juga sekelas dengan Naruto.

Hal ini menimbulkan kejadian yang sangat gempar. Semua teman Naruto sangat kaget saat Naruko masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Karena wajah Naruko yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Mereka dikira anak kembar yang terpisah sejak lahir. Lalu Naruto menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya kalau dia adalah anak tunggal dan dia sudah menanyakan hal itu pada orang tuanya. Naruko juga begitu. Dia juga menjelaskan kepada teman-teman barunya kalau dirinya adalah anak tunggal. Tapi, teman-teman mereka tidak juga mempercayai mereka.

Namun, pada akhirnya semuanya percaya kalau Naruto dan Naruko bukanlah saudara. Saat dua Naru itu membawa orang tua masing-masing untuk menjelaskan permasalahan itu pada teman-teman sekelas. Teman-teman pun paham dengan penjelasan dari orang tua Naruto dan Naruko. Maka jelaslah bahwa dua Naru itu tidak bersaudara.

Kini di hari yang cerah di atap sekolah. Di bawah kubah langit sebagai payung bumi. Angin lembut pun berdesir dan menerpa dua Naru yang berada di atap sekolah tersebut.

Tampak Naruto menggenggam dua tangan Naruko. Naruto menatap Naruko dengan penuh harapan setelah mengatakan cinta pada Naruko.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Naruko?" tanya Naruto lembut."Apakah kamu menyukai aku atau tidak?"

Naruko menatap mata biru Naruto yang begitu teduh. Lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku juga menyukaimu."

GREP!

Secara refleks, Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget sedikit.

"Naruko?"

"Aku senang sekali sekarang, Naruto. Akhirnya kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Naruko.

"Ya, Naruko. Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Ya, kamu benar, Naruto."

"Hm."

Naruto mengangguk sambil membelai rambut Naruko dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

JEPRET!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jepretan kamera yang sangat keras. Naruto menyadarinya. Lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruko.

"Kamu mendengar sesuatu, Naruko?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah Naruko dengan erat.

Naruko tersenyum hambar dan menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"So-soalnya banyak teman kita di sini juga, Naruto."

"Ada teman-teman kita?"

Secara langsung Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang.

JREEENG!

Tampak semua teman sekelas Naruto dan Naruko sedang bercengkerama bersama-sama untuk menikmati istirahat siang di atap sekolah. Ada yang sedang makan siang bersama. Ada yang sedang berfoto ria bersama pacarnya. Ada yang sedang berpacaran. Pokoknya atap sekolah itu menjadi tempat berkumpulnya buat orang yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Sungguh ramai dan berisik sekali.

Naruto ternganga habis seperti ikan kehabisan napas. Ia membeku seperti es batu.

"Aku kira atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat sepi seperti di film drama cinta anak sekolahan itu lho," ucap Naruto memasang wajah syok-nya."Ternyata tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Padahal aku kira atap sekolah adalah tempat romantis buatku untuk menyatakan cinta padamu."

Naruko menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi, sekarang suasananya tidak mendukung lagi, Naruto."

Sesaat Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudahlah."

"Terus?" Naruko memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Naruko. Ia tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Naruko. Lalu ia menyeret Naruko untuk segera meninggalkan tempat bising itu. Meninggalkan semua orang yang tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto dan Naruko yang dihalangi oleh pipa air berukuran raksasa.

Hari yang cerah. Suasana yang sangat panas menjadi saksi cinta bersemi duo blonde yang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh. Sungguh serasi sekali.

Akhir yang bahagia. Akhir dari cerita tentang Naruto dan Naruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf ya, cerita ini baru diupdate sekarang. Soalnya saya kehabisan paket internet, terus harus menunggu gajian dulu. Baru bisa beli pulsa untuk bisa internetan lagi.**

 **Nah, sudah bisa internetan lagi. Jadi, fic permintaan seorang reader misterius sudah saya update sekarang.**

 **Berminat mau mereview cerita ini?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**


End file.
